


Set sail to castles long relinquished

by gloss



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ADVENTURE!, Drabble, M/M, luke skywalker: angel of history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss
Summary: Luke never thought his life would turn out like this.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Lor San Tekka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Set sail to castles long relinquished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/gifts).



> Title source: "[Signal Jamming](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poetrymagazine/poems/152485/signal-jamming)", John Kinsella & Thurston Moore

This was the life Luke had always dreamed of, something he never thought he'd achieve: adventures, chasing down mysteries, daring escapes, and priceless artifacts.

He not only listens to Lor's stories — he _lives_ new ones as they're born. He haggles with dealers; he finds forgotten hyperroutes. He saves the last scroll of the Librarians of Wrathful Solitude. 

Even Han is impressed. Luke's adventures keep an old scoundrel and new house-husband entertained.

History is a vast sea, narrowing to a single point. If Luke fails, the sea drains. Nothing survives.

So why is he happiest here, quiet in Lor's arms?


End file.
